


The Little Things

by radkoko



Category: Naruto
Genre: Birthday Presents, Crushes, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:53:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24361630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radkoko/pseuds/radkoko
Summary: Iruka gets a bunch of small presents for his birthday, but he's not sure who they're from.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Comments: 14
Kudos: 143
Collections: 90 Mins To Gift - Iruka's Birthday





	The Little Things

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jessicamiriamdrew](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessicamiriamdrew/gifts).



Iruka had been lazy that morning -well as lazy as one can be when they still have to be at work by a certain time- but hey it’s the little things in life that make it worth living. As he was getting ready to go to work he thought he heard something moving in his living room. All his weapons were in that room, so he snuck very quietly until he could get a good vantage point only to see that everything was normal. He walked into the room to look around and noticed something on his counter.

There, steaming and placed in the almost poetical beam of sunlight, was a container of coffee. On the side of the cup it said his name and a cute Happy Birthday in the unmistakable handwriting of one of his favorite baristas, and next to it was a note.

_A little pick-me-up to start a special day. Good Morning!_

Iruka wanted to thank whomever thought this was a great present, because it was. He loved this coffee, but he had to go out of his way to get it, and since it wasn’t on the way to the academy he didn't get to go all that often without risking being late. He looked up and noticed if he didn’t hurry he was going to be late anyway.

Iruka gathered all of his stuff and made his way to the academy while drinking the glorious liquid that brought a smile to his face.

Entering his classroom he was greeted by a unison Happy Birthday from his kids, and saw that _Happy Birthday Iruka Sensei_ had been written up on the board as well. The writing looked similar to that of the note from this morning, and it certainly didn’t look like the writing of any of his students, not to mention they were all a little short to reach where it was written.

The day went on as if it were any normal day, but throughout the day Iruka kept finding little gifts that all came with their own notes. He’d gotten a homemade lunch, a second coffee pick-me-up after weapon practice, and even a new set of pencils in green with his name engraved on them.

His academy day ended with a few Happy Birthday greetings from his coworkers and the parents as they came to pick up their children. After they were all gone he still had a bit more work to do and made his way to the mission room.

He pulled out one of his new pencils and got to work.

“Who’s that from?” Genma asked him when the room was fairly quiet.

“I’m not sure,” Iruka admitted, “I’ve gotten a few things throughout the day and they all have notes with the same handwriting, but it’s not one I’m familiar with.”

“Someone’s got a secret admirer,” Genma teased.

Iruka blushed, “I guess, I hadn’t really thought about it.”

Before they could talk any more about his supposive secret admirer, someone walked in the room.

Kakashi walked up to Iruka and handed him a mostly pristine piece of paper. The handwriting was still practically illegible, but he’d started getting pretty good at deciphering it.

“Hmm only one fold and two days late, is this my birthday gift from you Kakashi?” Iruka teased.

Kakashi seemed to startle for a second, but then he leaned into the moment, “Only the best for you of course. I mean I was in the hospital for those two days, so I really think it’s pretty on time for me.”

“Are you ok?” Iruka started losing his teasing tone when he realized what Kakashi said.

Kakashi laughed, “I’m fine, I appreciate your concern, although a visit in the hospital would have been better.”

Iruka blushed, “I didn’t know…”

“Maa sensei, I’m teasing,” Kakashi said, “Besides, nobody needs to see that and Gai would never leave you alone so it’s really for everyone’s safety to stay away.”

“Well I hope you are able to rest okay now.”

“You know me, nothing but rest,” Kakashi said with a wink and left.

Genma turned to watch Iruka, and Iruka stared at him waiting for him to say something stupid. Instead he just wiggled his eyebrows and Iruka groaned, hitting his head against the table.

“So… think Kakashi might be your secret admirer?” Genma finally asked.

“As if, he’s just having fun,” Iruka said, “Besides, there is no way these two things were written by the same person.” He held out Kakashi’s report and one of the notes for Genma.

Genma shrugged, “I mean just because his reports are so messy doesn’t mean his writing always is, besides he was totally flirting with you.”

Iruka shook his head, “I don’t think so Genma, it’s just him being friendly.”

“Sure…” Genma replied under his breath, but Iruka didn’t have time to care as people started appearing to turn in their missions before going home.

After Iruka’s shift ended he ambled home not really sure what his plan was for the night, but he was looking forward to relaxing a bit after the long day. When his building came into view, Iruka started searching his bag for his keys and found another new gift, although he wasn’t sure how it would have gotten in there when the bag had been sitting with him the whole evening. He did go to the restroom at least once, but Genma should have been sitting there, and would have told him, right?

He opened the little pull string bag and found a pair of green barrette clips and another note.

_Your headband holds back your hair during the day, but hopefully these can help keep your hair back at night._

Iruka smiled, he had been starting to feel like his hair was falling in his face more often at night when he was grading papers, but how had this person known that?

This whole thing had been pretty cute throughout the day, but as each gift came he started to wonder how someone knew so much about him and he didn’t know who they even were.

When Iruka got to his door and he went to unlock it, something felt off. He sensed his traps had been set off and someone was inside his apartment. He grabbed a kunai from his pouch and opened his door to find none other than Kakashi tied up.

“Kakashi?” Iruka questioned dropping his bag and running over to the man. “What are you doing?”

“I think I may have overestimated my recovery… and underestimated your traps.”

“Ok, that only sort of answers the question,” Iruka said pausing before he did anything to help the man out.

Kakashi looked around and sighed, “I brought food?”

Iruka looked down at the bag that was placed near Kakashi’s feet. Iruka wondered if getting that set down properly had added to Kakashi’s slow response.

Iruka released the chakra in the wires, and then cut Kakashi free.

“I’m sorry,” Kakashi said looking at the mess of the room. He hadn’t really knocked anything over, but there were traps sprung from the window to the kitchen, not leaving much doubt of where he’d come in. He’d dodged most of the traps it seemed, but lost the battle when he’d made it to the kitchen.

“So are you gonna tell me what this is all about?” Iruka asked, cleaning up the mess.

Kakashi picked up the food off the ground and went to the kitchen almost as if he lived there, “I just wanted to do something for your birthday since I know Naruto is away.”

“For me?” Iruka startled.

“Why not?” Kakashi asked, still clunking around in the kitchen.

“I- I don’t know…” Iruka didn’t know how to voice his thoughts.

They were quiet for a few moments, before Kakashi appeared out of the kitchen with two bowls and brought them over to Iruka’s table.

“Hungry?” Kakashi asked.

“Uhh, yeah.”

Iruka sat down and looked at the bowl of ramen, Kakashi or Teuchi had added a few more fish cakes than normal, but it made him smile. It must have been a nod to Naruto who wasn't able to be there.

“Thank you,” Iruka said before he started eating through his bowl.

They were mostly silent as Iruka kept his eyes down to let Kakashi eat. When he saw Kakashi place down his empty bowl, Iruka started to think about how to ask all the questions he had racing around his head.

“So if you were planning on eating with me, why did you try to sneak in? You could have just waited for me to get home.”

Kakashi shrugged, “I wanted it to be all set up before you got back.”

“Were the other gifts from you too?” Iruka asked.

Kakashi stilled.

“So they were…” Iruka noted, “Genma said so, but I didn’t believe him.”

Iruka could see the hint of Kakashi’s blush over the edge of his mask, “I just wanted it to be a good day.”

“It was,” Iruka said. “Although I still don’t know how you got this last one in my bag…” Iruka said, pulling the barrettes from his pocket.

“I, uhh had some help with that one.”

“Genma?” Iruka questioned.

Kakashi nodded, “I left it with him to put in when you left the room.”

“So he already knew when he was asking me about it?”

“Yeah.”

“Well they are cute… I’m just wondering how you knew I needed them.”

Kakashi grew redder.

“Have you been spying on me?” Iruka started to wonder.

“No- I mean...maybe?” Kakashi said, “I didn't mean to…”

“Explain.”

“I like to hang out and read in the forest near the academy. Most kids stay away because they think there are ghosts, and most adults stay away because the kids can’t aim. My prefered tree has a view of your room, which might sound strange, but was completely unintentional.” Kakashi was trying to make it sound better, but he really wasn’t. “But I’ve caught a glance of you there grading after school and you’ve had your headband off. It seems like your bangs have been growing out,” Kakashi said flicking the short hairs near his forehead. Iruka frowned, now he felt like he should get it cut if even Kakahsi was noticing it.

“And the coffee?” Iruka asked.

“I mean it is the best coffee in Konoha, I’ve seen you there a few times when I’ve been myself.”

“The pencils?” Now he was just curious about everything he’d received.

“What teacher doesn’t need pencils?”

“The bento?”

“You don’t always eat lunch from what I hear.”

“I guess I get a little preoccupied with the kids,” Iruka admitted, he knew that his friends and coworkers worried about him eating enough sometimes.

“As I said I just wanted to do something nice for your birthday, since I know you can’t share it with Naruto this year,” Kakashi explained.

“Why?” Iruka asked the crucial question again.

“Because you deserve it, and-” Kakashi cut himself off.

“And?” Iruka questioned.

“Because I like you.”

Iruka blushed. He liked hearing it, but he really wasn’t expecting it even after Kakashi admitted to getting him all of the gifts.

“I-uhh,” Iruka didn’t quite know how to respond.

“It’s ok, I don’t expect anything back, I just wanted you to have a happy birthday.”

Iruka nodded, and Kakashi picked up after their dinner.

Iruka sat stunned still until Kakashi started to head for the door.

“Hey Kakashi?”

“Hmm?” Kakashi asked, pausing in the doorway.

“Aren’t you forgetting one last gift?”

“What?” Kakashi looked adorable when he was confused.

Iruka walked over and placed a kiss on his masked lips. “Thank you.”

Kakashi looked like he was about to fall over, “Happy Birthday Iruka.” He managed to say before opening the door and walking out.

“Happy birthday indeed,” Iruka said to himself, unable to stop the smile growing on his face.


End file.
